Data forms are a fundamental component of building web-based applications. Data forms provide an interface for end users to contribute information to an application and to control the information received from the application. A data form is a section of a document containing normal content, markup, special elements called form controls (e.g., checkboxes, radio buttons, menus), and labels on the controls. Users generally complete a data form by modifying the form controls (e.g., entering text, selecting menu items) before submitting the data form for processing (e.g., to a web server or a mail server).
Each form control has both an initial value and a current value. A form control's initial value may be specified with a value associated with the form control. The form control's current value is first set to the initial value. Thereafter, the form control's current value may be modified through user interaction. A form control may have a field name paired with the current value such that when a form control is submitted for processing the field name and the current value of the form control are also submitted. Data views provide display functionality such that a user may view dynamic data from a data source. However, the user's interaction with the dynamic data is limited to read-only functionality with the data source.